Some printing apparatuses include opposed rolls that form a nip. In such apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted by the rolls to fix marking material onto the media.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing and associated methods that utilize rolls to fix marking materials onto media with more desirable image quality.